


hear me out (please)

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Break Up, Crying, M/M, Patton Angst, Sympathetic Deceit, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Moceit angst





	hear me out (please)

“Patton-“

“Don’t you dare come near me!”

Deceit flinched at the harsh tone, but didn’t move another step.

The moral side furiously wiped at his eyes, which were starting to fill with tears.

“It’s all been lies then? To win a bet that I was vulnerable and easily manipulated?”

Deceit looked down at his gloved hands, fidgeting as he spoke. “It started like that, but over time I grew to look forward to when we’d hang out. I started to like you, then love you. I never meant for you to find out the truth.”

“So you’d just keep lying to me more than you already have!?”

Wrong thing to say.

“Just hear me out, please.”

“Why should I listen to you anymore?”

That one hurt.

“Patton, please....”

“You made me fall in love with you, you made me believe you weren’t lying to my face, and I told you secrets not even Virgil knows about me.”

Deceit said nothing in reply.

“And what did I get for caring for you? A video of you making a bet with Remus that you can make me fall for you.”

“Patton-“

“No, I don’t want to hear another word. Just get out of my room.”

“But-“

“Get out.”

“......okay.”

Once Deceit had sunk out, Patton fell onto his bed and cried and cried and cried.

In his own room, Deceit cried too.


End file.
